fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Hawthorne
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Amber Hawthorne is a Half-White Gold Dragon who was raised around humans by a wizard and grew to enjoy their company. Her adoptive father passed away and she took his title as a surname (Hawthorne probably) to remember him, along with the amulet he created to keep her rapid growth and ravenous hunger in check. She typically likes to take the form of a young, beautiful elven woman so she can talk to people without them gawking at her, or a small rat in order to escape situations without revealing herself. She has a fiery temper and is very mischievous and childlike, likely due to her relatively young dragon age and lack of homely discipline. Also, she hates spiders. She REALLY hates spiders. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form | High 8-C average. Lower in Human Form. Higher in "Berserk Form" | 8-A average. Lower in Human Form. Higher in "Berserk Form" | 7-C. Lower in Human Form. Higher in "Berserk Form" Name: Amber Hawthorne Origin: Welcome to the Show Age: Young adult by dragon standards. Gender: Female Classification: Dragon, Fighter Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 0 while in "Berserk Form"), Martial Arts (Rudimentary knowledge of unarmed fighting techniques), Limited Size Manipulation (Can double in size while using her "Berserk Form"), Statistics Amplification ("Berserk Form" greatly increases strength and durability), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can switch back and forth between human and dragon forms) Attack Potency: Street level in Dragon Form (Most Lvl 1 D&D characters are at this level. Natural weapons are comparable to gunshots in terms of damage). Lower in Human Form. Wall level in "Berserk Form" (As a large sized dragon, Amber should be on par with other large predators such as Grizzly Bears ) | Large Building level (Average for a character between levels 2-6 as calculated by using these feats and then calculating the rate of exponential growth to determine increase at each level. Can easily harm characters that can withstand direct hits from lightning). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form | Multi-City Block Level (Average for a character between levels 7-14, can easily harm characters strong enough to tank the "disintegrate" spell). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form | Town Level (On par with other Lvl 15 characters). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | Mountain Level (Can keep up with the Balor). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | Mountain Level (Stronger than before, Traded blows with Mamon and Belial). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | Island Level (Fought against a Squad of Demons). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | Planet Level (Casually oneshot hundreds of demons in a single blow). Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. Speed: Peak Human, '''with '''Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Able to fight on par with and react to characters fast enough to snatch arrows and bullets out of the air) | High Hypersonic+ '(Able to react to characters who can dodge lightning, average speed is around Mach 70) | '''Massively Hypersonic '(MUCH faster than before, Mach 300) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Mach 700) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ ( Could keep up with The Balor, Mach 1912.4) | | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before, Mach 2335.2) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2851.5) | Relativistic (Casually speed-blitzed entire armies of Demons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Wall Class '''in Berserk Form | '''Large Building Class '''average. '''Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form''' | '''Multi-City Block Class '''average. '''Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form | Town Class. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | Mountain Class. Lower in Human Form'. Higher' in Berserk Form. | Mountain Class. Lower in Human Form.' Higher '''in Berserk Form. | '''Island Class'. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form.| Planet Class. Lower i'''n Human Form. Higher''' in Berserk Form. Durability: Street level '''in Dragon Form. '''Lower '''in Human Form. '''Wall level in "Berserk Form" (Can withstand hits from other characters of her level) | Large Building level. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form | Multi-City Block Level. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form | Town Level. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | Mountain Level. Lower '''in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. | '''Mountain Level. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form.| Island Level. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form.| Planet Level. Lower in Human Form. Higher in Berserk Form. ' ' Stamina: Very high. Can fight unimpeded even while grievously injured. "Berserk Form" rapdly drains stamina however. Range: Standard melee range. Several metres with fire breath Standard Equipment: Amulet (allows for controlled transformation). Gloves (Increase melee damage of natural weapons) Intelligence: Average, somewhat immature. Prone to reckless and foolhardy behaviour Weaknesses: Emotionally vulnerable, quick to anger or frighten, can be reckless, arachnophobic, "Berserk Form" rapidly drains stamina. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Fire Breath: '''Usable once a day and in her dragon form, Amber spews forth a cone of superheated flames *'Dragon Suplex: A powerful overhead throw. *'''Stunning Fist: A single punch that can KO most opponnets. Key: Beginning of Series | Season 1, Pre-Labyrinth | Season 1, Post Labyrinth | Early Season 2 | Late Season 2| Season 3 | Demigod Form, Limited | Demigod Form, Full Power Note: Despite the name, her "Berserk Form" is not considered a Berserk Mode by this wiki's definition as using it invokes no penalty to Amber's reason or intelligence.